Cavalry Lance
A lance is a spear-like pole weapon designed for use by cavalry. It emerged in Assyria during the 7th Century BC, alongside the stirrup. Lances were favored weapons of mercenaries and Western armies. One's lance would often carry a pennon (pennant) as a personal ensign. In its prime, the lance was very effective as a shock weapon during cavalry charges, and in pursuit of fleeing foot soldiers. Its capable use while dismounted also led to the development of the pike as a deterrent weapon. However, it was also seen as a single-use weapon (often breaking after impact) to be supplemented by sabres, and clumsy to use in forests and other confining terrain. Though falling out of favor by the time firearms were adopted, they continued to see combat into World War I. In modern times, lances (and cavalry) remain a ceremonial symbol. Battlefield 1 (Mounted) |slot = Secondary/melee weapon |rof = |reload = |damage = * Fatal (normal) * Instant kill (takedown) |features = Allows for lance charge takedowns. }} The Cavalry Lance is a melee weapon featured in the Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar expansion. Available on horseback, it is an alternative to the Cavalry Sword as the rider's secondary weapon. For normal attacks, the cavalry lance has a few variations in animation depending on which side the rider strikes, and the gait of the horse. When standing or trotting, the rider will swipe in a wide arc; when galloping, the rider will thrust. The lance inflicts fatal damage against exposed infantry in any case. By holding , the lance is capable of scoring takedowns on infantry while charging, granting a higher "Impale Kill" bonus than regular kills. Collateral kills on other nearby foot soldiers can be achieved in the same motion. The attack is activated by holding , which lowers the player's camera to a side view, zoomed down the lance. The rider has five seconds to land a hit. Use of the charging attack is limited, similar to the bayonet charge—the rider recovers three seconds after disposing of a victim, or 1.5 seconds after a failed charge. The charge may be cancelled if the horse comes to a halt, or has to jump over an obstacle. Unlike other takedowns, no dog tag is awarded. Overall, the lance has a lower attack rate than the sword, but may be capable of a quick series of kills during an ideal charge. Unlike the Cavalry Sword, it may only be used while on horseback; dismounted soldiers will resume using their kit's original melee weapon. And because the lance is considered part of a horse's loadout, other potential riders may make use of the weapon. Gallery Tsar 1.jpg|Concept art BF1 Tsar Teaser 0m40s.png|Lancer charge BF1 Tsar Teaser 0m43s.png|Carrying away the defeated BF1 Squid G - SPEAR CHARGE IS OP 03.38.jpg|On the receiving end Achievement/Trophy Trivia *Opposing riders are not affected by a lance charge, as riders are not eligible targets for takedowns, and horses in motion tend to jump over each other. Riders can still be taken down by normal lance attacks. *While charging, the rider hangs off the right side of the horse, potentially allowing riders to momentarily escape damage from their left flank. *As with the Cavalry Sword, the rider may occasionally spin the weapon after a thrust, presumably to throw off any blood.Cavalry Lance Secret Animation - YouTube *An update to target acquisition procedures for the Lance and Sword accidentally allowed the rider to be killed by his own lance should he immediately dismount.TIL You can kill yourself with the new Cavalry Spear - reddit References Category:Cavalry Weapons Category:Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar Category:Melee Weapons of Battlefield 1